1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to portable camera mounting Tripods.
2. Background Prior Art
A typical camera mounting tripod comprises a hub having three legs hinged at one end thereof at equi-spaced positions around the hub to swing between a folded condition in which the legs lie alongside one another and an erect position in which the legs diverge from one another. It is usual to provide a means for holding the legs together in the folded conditions for transport and storage of the tripod. Typically some form of strap is provided. For example, an extendable strap nay be mounted on one of the legs which can be drawn out of the leg and secured around the legs to hold the legs in their folded condition. This usually requires the stand to be inverted or support horizontally whilst the strap is located in place and is inevitably a two-handed operation.
The object of the present invention is to provide a means for holding the legs of the tripod together in the folded condition which can be engaged with a minimum of effort required by the operator and similarly released with the minimum of effort.
This invention provides camera mounting tripod having a hub with three legs hinged at one end thereof to the hub at equi-spaced locations around the hub to swing between a folded condition in which the legs lie alongside one another and an erect position in which the legs diverge on one another and automatic releasable latching means on one of the legs to engage and hold the other two legs in the folded position.
In one arrangement according to the invention the latching means on said one leg may comprise a pair of latching devices mounted on the leg to engage with the other two legs respectively to hold the legs in the folded position, the latching devices engaging with said legs automatically when the legs ate swung into the folded condition.
Preferably release members are provided for the respective latching devices which are arranged to be operable single handed for release of the latches.
In any of the above arrangements in each latch device may comprise an arm having a pivot mounting on the leg, the arm having a latch adjacent one end thereof for engaging and holding another leg in the folded position and a release member at the other end of the arm to pivot the arm to release the latch from the other leg.
More specifically the arm maybe spring loaded about the pivot into the latching position.
In the latter arrangement a compression spring may act between the release member and leg to bias the arm into a latching position.
In a preferred arrangement the arms of the two latching devices may be located side by side one another on the leg with a bridging member linking the arm.
The latching devices may be mounted at the ends of the leg remote from the hub to which they are hinged.
In the case where the legs are telescopically extendable, the latching devices may be mounted adjacent the ends of the first members of the legs hinged to the hub.